


No Longer Pining

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: A bad encounter with a Djinn leads Castiel to press you for the truth.





	No Longer Pining

**Author's Note:**

> ::Rolls around in shameless Cas fluff:: Not sorry! Not even for the terrible title. Cross-posted from Tumblr.

You hum to yourself as you place the next ornament on the Christmas tree. This one is a little heavier than most and requires an exact placement, but hooked deep on a strong branch (with a few branches underneath to cradle it just in case), you move onto the next, a light, silver ball.

“It smells very nice in here.”

You flinch, but breathe a sigh of relief when you don’t drop the delicate decoration to the ground. It makes it to the too-empty branch you had set your sights on, and you pause to glance back at Cas. His head is tilted back as he breathes in the smell of A-grade prime cut Christmas tree and you take a moment to appreciate the sight of his contentment before you get back to what you’re doing. Decorating is a slower event this year but you’re taking your time, trying to enjoy it.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asks and by his voice you know he’s coming closer. You try to tell yourself it’s no big deal, but you stiffen when he stands next to you.

“Fine. A lot better. Thanks,” you say and hang a couple more ornaments in the silence. Cas is still there, still next to you, and it’s bringing up things you’d rather do _anything else_ than think about.

You turn away from him and suddenly there he is in front of you. You swallow hard and Cas grabs your outstretched wrist. He studies you too intently for your comfort and you try to pull away. Subtly at first, but he’s not having it. “You have been avoiding me. Ever since the Djinn. Why?”

It shouldn’t be hard to figure out. In fact, Cas is insanely smart and you know he knows why. But that doesn’t make it easy to admit to. “I’ve just been getting on my feet.”

“What did you dream about?”

You pull more insistently. “Nothing I want to talk about, Cas. Drop it.”

He leans in closer. “Did you dream of me?”

You panic and rip your arm away and you’re thrown off balance, wheeling and on track to fall right into the tree. Suddenly you come to a stop, panting, with pine needles pressing into your back and head, where Cas has caught you, his arm behind your back and his body far, _far_ too close to yours. In his arms, you bite down hard on your lower lip and try not to remember what that felt like. How it felt to have him hold you while you bled out from a self-inflicted wound only to come to in a dingy old shack where his care and concern seemed so much more distant, where everything was suddenly so cold, so _real_. So utterly, painfully real

But his eyes soften now and he says, softly, “Do you really think your affection is so one-sided?”

You blink. “Cas, wh–”

He kisses you. He kisses you and for several nauseating seconds you think you’re back in that Djinn dream where everything felt so _wrong_ , where you had Cas but you weren’t hunting and Sam and Dean were gone but you were supposed to be happy because wasn’t it everything you wanted? And it wasn’t. The fake tree in that fake life with that big house and fake friends and Cas who was yours but miserable can’t compare to the fresh, bright-smelling spindly thing behind you in an underground lair you share with two friends you would die for and an angel who finds purpose and joy in what he does with you and those friends. Fake Cas might have been ‘yours’ but he was a pale shade of the original, and even if you can’t have the real thing…

But he’s here, now, kissing you, and things are right and real. “Cas?” you whisper, afraid to break the moment, unwilling to let normalcy creep in even despite the pine needles tickling the back of your neck. Water lines up in the bottom of your eyes. “It…it’s okay. I’m sorry; I know it was a dream. I just…I…”

“I would consider myself lucky to be the one that could make your dreams come true,” he murmurs.

The tears fall but you laugh. “That’s, uh…that’s sweet, Cas. Cheesy, but sweet.” You sniffle and go to rub your face, but Cas catches your hand in his.

“It’s true,” he says and wipes your tears away. “And real.”

“Real,” you breathe. And pull him in for another kiss. He responds eagerly, pulling you close up against him, and you allow yourself to revel in your first kiss entirely untainted by the Djinn. With pine in the air, fuzzy Christmas music playing softly in the background, and a half-broken string of lights blinking haphazardly to the side, you know you’re home.


End file.
